cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aether Pledge
"Aether Pledge" (エーテル約束 Ēteru Yakusoku) is a clan from the nation of United Sanctuary. Aether Pledge is a team of alchemists and various creatures made through chemical means to either research, protect, or destroy the world of Cray. Their keyword is Transmute, which requires various cards in the drop zone, bind zone, and rearguard circles to gain effects. Aether Pledge was made by Ryker Mechanics Transmute 1/2/3 (Active if there are 1/2/3 or more cards in your bind zone, drop zone, and (RC)) Aether Pledge is a clan who's playstyle primarily focuses around sending units to and back out from the bind zone, whether this be instantaneous or on future turns, as well as gaining effects from that gimmick as well as the Transmute ability, allowing grand power for setting the conditions. This can be used for power gain, multiple attacks, etc. The "Experiments" archetype work along with this gimmick, but to a less varying degree, and instead have a major focus on having units with different names from one another on your field, and has effects focusing on sending cards of their own kind to the bottom of their deck and having more chaotic effects not akin to the clan itself. Background What is Aether Pledge? There was a group of humans and elves, both warriors, mages, and alchemists alike, who desired to gain a unknown power known as Azoth. They went their own separate way from United Sanctuary, staying within the nation, but worked alone without the help of the other clans. These were the founders of the Aether Pledge sect. The sky was the limit, and they intended to surpass galaxies. They used their combined knowledge by using magic, alchemy, and technology to create and make new discoveries. They had made various artificial lifeforms, through their trial and errors such as Homunculus. Chimeras, and Creation Familiars, the latter being creatures born from components in the world. As time passes they slowly create more beings using what methods they can, slowly increasing those who reside in thir clan as they slowly reach towards their end goal: Azoth. What are the Transcendent? Those who have glimpsed into "Azoth", the Transcendants are beings from many races, sizes, and shapes who have managed to gain a glimspe of the true form of Azoth, but couldn't fully acquire it in its purest form. Though they didn't gain it fully, they gained the ability to tap into a portion of Azoth's power. With this they use this strength and power to accomplish their goals. What is "Azoth"? Azoth is a universal lifeforce, the ultimate method of transmutation, and known as "God's Power". Many beings beings have sought for many centuries for this power, especially the alchemists of Aether Pledge, as they believe that wielding this power that surpasses gods will create the perfect world. Several beings have glimpsed into Azoth, but none has ever managed to gain the true form of "God's Power". Who is Tachyos? Tachyos is a being that has came into contact with Azoth like the rest of the Transcendents, taking the form of a righteous warrior with very few memories, and happens to be the only Transcendent able to maintain a complete material form unlike the rest. With the knowledge of alchemy and a proportion of "God's Power", he resides in Aether Pledge as he fights to keep the balance of the world stable. Races Unique Races *Azoth *Transcendant *Homunculus *Creation Familiar Shared Races *Human *Elf *Chimera Sets containing Aether Pledge Cards Trial Decks *G Trial Deck Custom 1: Emergence of the Alchemic Anomaly (19 cards) Booster Sets *G Booster Set Custom 1: Melody of Transcendence (20 cards) Character Booster Sets * List of Aether Pledge Cards Grade 0 *Dawnweiler (Critical) *Distortion Opener, Deix *Duskweiler (Critical) *Etherea Truth Alchemist, Kora (Critical) *Etherea Apprentice, Meyim *Experiment Nº16: Needle Thrasher (Critical) *Experiment Nº17: Catalyst Enhancer *Experiment Nº23: Knowledge Eater (Draw) *Experiment Nº25: Majestic Regenerator (Heal) *Experiment Nº33: Reverse Status (Stand) *Howling Micanorif (Stand) *Inspired Alchemist, Meyim *Medicinal Transmutter, Guivera (Heal) *Mysterious Assistant, Rettu (Stand) *Particle Retriever, Atticus (Draw) *Rejecting Premonition, Roij *Repugnant Werespider *Resource Dealer, Dalvis (Draw) *Survive Mantauros (Critical) *Transcending Maiden, Marie (Heal) Grade 1 *Aether Warp Summoner, Demarkus *Antimatter Gardna, Akizae *Carbon Flow “Salamander” *Cluster Alignment Mage, Reluin *Decisive Riddler, Alarun *Dimension Trader, Michaelis *Diviner of Rites, Alegros *Energy Ritualist, Celica *Etherea Disciple, Reluin *Experiment Nº5: Twisted Imagery *Experiment Nº06: Amalgamation Recycler *Experiment Nº15: Material Combiner *Experiment Nº44: Infesting Swarm *Experiment Nº45: Eternal Fearbeast *Material Engorger *Mystical Antiflux *Polygonal Ether Dragon *Shock-bound Teleporter, Greigus *Silver Rush "Raptor" *Sulfric Gale "Bird" Grade 2 *Assembling Revelrog *Displacement Reanimator, Religus *Etherea Alchemy Maiden, Celine *Etherea Disciple, Ikritos *Etherea Dimension Knight, Zexros *Etherea Matter Shaper, Elan *Experiment Nº08: Collective Wall *Experiment Nº13: Azure Demonic Flames *Experiment Nº30: Polymorph’s Hand *Experiment Nº37: Life Reaper *Material Collector, Jebrin *Material Possessor, Jakob *Quicksmith Shaper, Daivan *Rift Breaker Alchemist, Lyris *Sacrifice Gaelwrath *Titanium Lancer “Unicorn” Grade 3 *Dimension Eternity Shaper, Tachyos *Dimension Infinity Shaper, Tachyos *Erratic Distortion Esper, Valon *Etherea Knight, Galbred *Experiment Nº51: The Black Oath *Malignant Frostiger *Mercury Twincoil “Serpent” *Remain Collector, Exece *Tranquility Breaker, Altigel Grade 4 *Aether Portal Maiden, Ydara (G-Guard) (Azoth) *Aetherborn, Chrome Force Manticore (Stride) (Azoth) *Aetherborn, Continuity Strike Pegasus (Stride) *Aetherborn Future Shaper, Vergent (Stride) *Aetherborn Interplanar Designator, Caezar (Stride) (Azoth) *Aetherborn, Omniversal Existence Dragon (Stride) (Azoth) *Aetherborn Persistance Summoner, Mairose (Stride) *Aetherborn Reality Bender, Cesta (Stride) *Aetherborn, Resonance Surge Dragon (Stride) (Azoth) *Aetherborn, Spatial Interphase Dragon (Stride) *Aetherborn, Synchronized Ascent Dragon (Stride) (Azoth) *Awakened Protector of Nexus, Magnus (G-Guard) (Azoth) *Beyond the Astral Eternities, Tachyexos "AZOTH" (Stride) (Azoth) *Dimension Judgement Lord, Zexros Alicante (Stride) (Azoth) *Emissary of Creation, Daea (G-Guard) *Experiment NºF1: Death Ashes (Stride) *Experiment NºF28: Collective Devastation (Stride) *Experiment NºF40: Mirror Enforcer (G-Guard) *Experiment NºF51: The Perfected Black Contract (Stride) (Azoth) *Harmonious Gate Designator, Guivera (G-Guard) *Manifestation of Origin, Tachyexos "AZOTH" (Stride) (Azoth) *Nexus of Intertwined Fates, Tachyexos (Stride) (Azoth) *One Who Became All, Tachyexos "AZOTH" (Stride) (Azoth) *Transcendent of Mortal Cries, Marie (G-Guard) Category:Clan Category:Aether Pledge